Dimensions
by RoseCinnamon
Summary: Pinkie just wanted to say goodbye, and look what happened


Sit down, Pegasisters and Bronies, this one's gonna be a crazy one. Today we are read a story about our faithful leader and our favorite bouncy pony, and about how their adventures turn around a wrong corner. So, grab a chair, grab some popcorn, stay here for the comments, whatever, and relax,

One day, Twilight Sparkle, a faithful leader of a beautiful friendship, was walking around in a forest. She was just researching herbs to make a potion, until she found something glowing around the bend. Curiosity got the best of Twilight, and she decided to check it out. Not being a stupid as people take her for, she took a quick peek to make sure it wasn't too dangerous, not seeing anything but a bright purple light, she started to walk forward. The mysterious purple light died down, and Twilight realized that this, light, was probably a portal. She never researched them as much, seeing as she didn't believe in being able to cross dimensions, so she decided just to poke her head in. When she looked, everything seemed normal, it was just different in the same way. Just then, she felt a huge bang against her, and a little shriek, when she realized, she just crossed the portal, and it was no longer there.

Pinkie's POV

I was walking in the forest, looking for some berries for a cake, until I saw a familiar purple tail run around the bend.

_Maybe Twilight can help me find berries!_

I thought enthusiastically. I turned the corner, and Isaw Twilight poking her head through something that looked like a portal.

"Twilight! Wait!"

I ran after her. How could she be going on an adventure without saying goodbye or even telling us?! I slammed into her, sending us flying through the air and into the portal. I quickly got up, looked around us, and realized….

Twilight's POV

"Pinkie, I don't think we're in Ponyville anymore…"

I said as I looked at our almost but not quite familiar surroundings. I looked over at Pinkie and realized she was gone.

"Pinkie? Where could you have gone?"

I turned my head to realize Pinkie was just over by the bushes annoying some unknown, human, creatures. They just stood there in awe.

"Pinkie, stop screwing around!" I said, and Pinkie Pie immediately stopped talking. And just stood there, smiling stupidly.

"Hi, my name is Twilight Sparkle, successor of Celestia, and this is Pinkie Pie, Ponyville's local baker. Who might you be?"

They just stood there, in awe and confusion. I waved a hoof… wait, im not on hooves! What is this? Pinkie Pie was still=

I looked over at Pinkie and realized she wasn't a pony anymore either. Instead she was a human.

By the way, humans are mystical creatures that walk on only 2 legs, and write with their, hands, I think they're called. It's sort of funny, they can't really do anything better than a pony can, ponies are better in fact, because some of them can cast spells and fly, humans are useless

I couldn't help myself from laughing. Just imagine, a hyper, poofy/curly haired girl, just standing in front of you, bouncing up and down, excitedly. Weird, am I right? But then I realized, I wasn't a pony also and I probably looked just as stupid. I looked at my, Hands? Hooves? Whatever you called them, and realized I was also a human creature thing, just like the male standing in front of me, still in shock, along with his friend. I realized, it might be hard to get their attention, we've been standing there for at least 5 minutes, just staring at eachother.

"You- she- thin air"

The taller human creature said as he pointed towards where we fell.

"WE CAME FROM A PORTALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

Pinkie cried excitedly.

"Sorry, you'll have to excuse her, she's always this hyper. But you know what would make my day? Like, really make my day?"

"WE'LL DO ANYTHING JUST DON'T HURT US!"

The smaller male said, as he went on his knees and started begging.

"Woah, woah, woah, we don't wanna hurt you, We just want to figure out how to get back to , it would REALLY help if you told us your names."

The taller guy shook out of his shocked expression, and said:

"Oh, sorry, my name is Michael, and this is my best friend Robert. He's my best friend.

"You just repeated yourself" Pinkie pointed out.

Michael, was it? Anyways, he blushed a little

"Right, sorry about that, it's just not everyday that we get random people just resurrecting from thin air"

"Of course. Anyways, could you tell me where I could find a portal that goes back, say, a place called Ponyville?" I asked, just wanting to move on, and get home. Spike must be so helpless without me.

"Hmm. I haven't heard of any portals going to…. Pony…ville…"

The smaller guy, Robert, said.

Just then, Michael snapped his, feathers, and exclaimed:

"Hey! Maybe Sam has an idea! Sam is the ancient magician of the park. He might find a way to get you back to your home! "

_so they CAN make spells and use magic. _I thought

"I like this guy, he's nice!" Pinkie sort of whispered into my ear.

"Sam's place is pretty close, it should be just down this sidewalk."


End file.
